


If Only Someone Loved You

by Adi_Bug, LaReinedeNeiges (Adi_Bug)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Emotional Abuse, Mental Illness, evil mothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/Adi_Bug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/LaReinedeNeiges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my backstory for Hans, and what makes him hurt Anna so badly. I feel like he's mentally ill, since he truly seemed to be in love with Anna in the beginning (see end of "For the First Time in Forever", right before the coronation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, to keep things in order.
> 
> Mother - 16 when Leona was born, 41 when Hans was born, got sick and died at the age of 59.
> 
> Siblings - age at start of story/age when Frozen started  
> Leona - 37/43  
> Abraham - 35/41  
> Malachai - 34/40  
> Nicolas - 32/38  
> George - 31/37  
> Christopher - 29/35  
> Jacob 27/33  
> Ashton 25/31  
> Bale 23/29  
> James and John (twins) 21/27  
> Elijah - 19/25  
> David - 17/23  
> Hans - 12/18

Hans sat at the breakfast table, staring at his twelve brothers and his mother and father. There was a lot of noise and chatter but Hans still felt alone, an emptiness where his heart should be. His was five years younger than the next youngest boy and he was always left out of everything. To add to that, all of his twelve brothers were successful, even at ages thirty-five to seventeen, a fact that his frigid mother always pointed out.

"By the time Bale was five, he was already playing the violin and the lute. You can barely play piano!" He soon quit piano, completely discouraged by Bale's success.

"When Ashton was four, he could read and write in two languages. So what is this chicken scratch you call Norwegian?!" Hans still had the scar on his arm were his mother smacked his wrist with a ruler for his "chicken scratch".

"What do you mean, he can't fight?! When George was seven, he could beat his father!" Around the corner from his mother and his fighting instructor, Hans stared at the bruises on his arms, some from battle training and some not.

To make matters worse, his brothers picked on him relentlessly. They teased him when he cried, calling him a girl, a baby, a useless boy. The only sibling who ever showed affection towards him was his sister Leona, who was twenty-five years older than him and never around anymore.

"You'll get the hang of it… You'll just need more time to be more perfect than them." Her hands laid next to his, helping him learn to play.

"Your writing looks fine, Hans. Just try this…" Leona leaned forward to show him a trick to better writing.

"Fighting to kill is not a thing to be proud of. Fighting to defend yourself is different. You'll learn." She hugged him tightly as he ran from his mother and instructor, close to tears.

But then she married, leaving Hans all by himself in a family of competitors and ice. By the time he was eighteen, it was all he could do to stay away from his family. Often he stayed in his room, reading everything he could get his hands on. When he could, he secretly travelled, exploring different exotic places. Nobody noticed the useless Hans's absence.

Unfortunately, his mother was dying. He was forced to stay in the kingdom when all he wanted to do was run back to Mist Haven to people he had claimed as his own. Still, he stayed and did his duties as the loving soon to a mother who never loved him at all. On her death bed, she gripped his hand tightly in a way that made him wince with a pain that didn't really hurt, but more was remembered, and said to him in her icy voice, "The Queen of Arendelle is opening the gates for her coronation. You get in there and you marry her. It's the only way you'll ever be worth anything, Hans." His eyes dropped, pain ripping through him, tearing up new scar tissue.

"But Mother…" he stuttered, "I want to marry for love." Still his eyes were down, afraid of this frail dying woman.

"Oh Hans… If only someone out there loved you." A cruel smirk twisted her features as she closed her eyes, shoving his hand away as if disgusted with him, her breathing slow. Deflated, the youngest boy the left the room, tears in his eyes. The casual observer would have thought he was distraught by his mother's passing. Instead, he was relieved she was almost gone from his life. 

His family forced him to go, since it was her dying wish. Two weeks later, he moved heavily towards the ship waiting for him. _Might as well go,_ he thought, though depression weighed heavy on his frozen heart. He might meet a girl and he could just ignore his mother's wishes… All Hans could do was hope.


	2. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles

The boat arrived in Arendelle and Hans took a deep breath, feeling his family's heavy glares leave with the tide. Head held high, shoulders back, Hans marched from the boat where he'd spent two weeks.

"Name?" a man near the boat asked.

"Hans, of the Southern Isles."

"Glad you could make it, Hans. The gates will open soon."

"Thank you. " He turned to receive his horse off the boat, mounting, before setting off to explore the foreign island.

* * *

The town was quaint by Hans's standards. The Southern Isles consisted of several towns and millions of people; Arendelle barely reached the thousands. It reassured Hans and made him feel better, as if he actually had found a quiet place to call home.

The air was a bit chilly for summer weather, but maybe this was normal. After all, they were the last kingdom before you hit ice. He shook his head as he rode his horse down towards the docks to see what there was to see in this kingdom.

As his horse neared water, he heard a beautiful voice and he turned to look and as he did, a body slammed into his horse's, making an "Oof!" sound as she fell. There was a clanging of a bucket as she slipped and fell back in a boat that started the skid backwards towards the water.

"WoahwoahwoahWOAH!" she yelled, trying to catch herself. he rushed forward with his horse, stopping the boat from tipping forward.

"Hey!" she said, irritation in her voice as she went to remove the kelp from her head. He cringed at her tone, sliding from his horse.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?!" He was mentally berating himself; all he could hear was his mother's voice about how clumsy and careless he was.

"Uh, uh, no. No, I'm okay," she said in a flustered voice as she threw wet kelp from her head, scrambling to stand.

"Are you sure?" He tried to hide how timid he really was, how upset he really was that he almost hurt her.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._ he chanted mentally.

"I just wasn't looking where I was going.... I'm- I'm great, actually." She smiled at him as he helped her stand.

"Oh... Thank goodness." There was an awkward pause in which his mother smacked his head. _Introduce yourself, you useless wretch!_

"Oh. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He bowed slightly, hiding his face briefly. When his gaze returned to hers, she curtsied.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Realization dawned on him.

"Princess...? My lady!" His eyes widened as he dropped to one knee, going to apologize before his horse dropped to the same stance.

"Woahwoahwoah!" he said, mimicking her earlier panic as the royals started to topple out of the boat, Hans catching Anna in his arms.

"Whew... Hi... Again," Anna giggled nervously. They shared a brief look of shock before the horse rose again, placing the boat back on its base, knocking the two back onto the floor. Anna lay on top of Hans, who was twelve shades of red.

"Oh boy..." Hans mumbled under his breath as his mother yelled at him. He tried to ignore her shrill voice and pay attention to the beautiful woman that he kept fucking up in front of.

"This is awkward... Not your awkward, my-we're-our- I'm awkward, you're gorgeous." She paused. "Wait, what?" He laughed nervously, not used to this kind of interaction.

"I would formally like to apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse. . . . And for every moment after," he said in an ashamed tone, trying to keep from bowing his head in shame.

"No. No, no. I'm not _that_ princess. Now, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be... _Yeesh_." She sort of laughed as she edged around Hans to get out of the boat. _She doesn't want to interact with me... Why would she? I've done nothing but cause her trouble._  "Cause, y'know..." Anna turned, coming face to face with Hans's horse.

"Hello," she said, rubbing his snout as he nickered quietly.

"But, lucky you, it's just- it's just me." She folded her hands in front of her, staring forlornly at them. In that moment, Hans saw she suffered some of the same issues he did. _What's her story?_

"Just... you?" Hans sounded confused. Anna was one of the most amazing people he had met, and he;d hit her with his horse, knocked her into a boat and put her into an awkward situation and she had still treated him with kindness.

Her lips compressed into a thin line and comprehension dawned on Hans. _She had been overshadowed by her sister too._ The two looked at each other in silence as the bells rang signaling the coronation was beginning soon.

"The bells... The coronation! I- I- I better go, I have to... I better go." She stumbled into an iron post. "Uh... Bye!" She picked up her skirts and ran um the ramp. Hans waved awkwardly, wishing he could just curl up inside and leave the awkwardness that was that whole encounter. His horse went to move back, forgetting he was leveling the boat.

"Oh no..." The boat tipped and slid into the water, drenching Hans. He lifted the over turned boat, staring after her wistfully. Maybe he had found someone who could care about him.


End file.
